What I Want
by PrincessTin
Summary: Cain is turned into a werewolf while trying to save DG. What will happen when she finds out ? Would she ask him to turn her ,would he? How does this effect their blossoming romance? COMPLETE
1. Someone To Watch Over Me

Title: What I Want

Chapter title: Someone To Watch Over Me

Characters, Pairing: DG/Cain

Summary: Cain is turned into a werewolf.  
Warning: post series , AU , supernatural esque, violence ,mature content

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of the Wizard of Oz nor Tin-Man.

DG rode up to Cain's cabin. He was waiting outside for her. It had become a weekly habit of theirs. Along with Glitch they would meet up every Friday and spend the weekend visiting Raw and his people. She got of the horse and gave him her usual hug ,whether he wanted to or not. She had noticed over the past annual he had actually started to beat her to the hugs. They also seemed to be longer and tighter.

" Glitch can't come . He's really sick but wanted us to go. Looks like your stuck with lil' ole me."

Cain joked. " How will I survive ?" He did a mock sigh. Cain nodded at DG's bodyguard. He had helped select him before he left to spend quality time with his son. Cain liked this new one fit but old. Not pretty and young like the last one. They got on their horses and rode off.

They set up camp at their usual spot. Near a river to bathe in. Plus DG loved the water and Cain loved putting a smile on her face. The bodyguard kept a respectable distance. He knew of Cain. If Cain was around his job was easier. Cain was protective of DG and vice versa and he saw what pretty much everyone saw : their obvious attraction to one another. The bodyguard shook his head. Those two were either the most oblivious people in the world or the most stubborn and scared. He figured the latter.

Cain rested and DG decided to take a bath further down. When Cain woke up he became instantly worried. Where were they ? He had a bad feeling and he knew to trust it. He started searching and heard splashing nearby. He raced and stopped when he saw DG - naked in the river . It took his breath away. He should look away and had it been anyone else he would have. It was DG though and though he tried to force himself away. His body was frozen.

DG felt like she was being stared at. She looked in Cain's direction. She saw him. She blushed furiously. Pissed and flattered. He started walking away so ashamed of himself. " Wait!" He heard her cry. He didn't want to and he did want to.

" Oww! Something's bit me !" she screamed. That made him turn. " Cain I need your help! " She seemed to be holding her weight on one leg. He ran in to the lake.

" Where you hurt ? What bit you? " So concerned he was until he saw her smirk. Anger overcame him. " You lied."

" Forgive me."

" For lying."

" No . For this." She pulled him into a kiss. Hard and passionate.So full of longing. To his suprise he was kissing her back with just as much passion. She pulled away and looked down his shirt. " Only fair you've seen my chest I should see yours. Your a natural blonde ,yummy."

He blushed and caressed her hair. " We shouldn't have done that."

" Boy Scout ,we should've done that a long time ago." She took off his coat and wrapped it around her. " Why did you really get rid of my old bodyguard ? Were you jealous ?"

He snickered.

" I'm jealous of any woman who makes you smile." She kissed him again. " I was so scared it wasn't mutual but then I saw you. Your eyes when you saw me naked. The fire in them. You have wanted me as much as I wanted you ,yes?"

She wanted him? Why? He thought. He was so much older. " I'm too old for you. How could you be attracted to an old tin man ?"

She grinned. " I like older men ,especially hot tin men. Blonde , piercing blue eyes. Gorgeous chest . Plus the hat ,major turn on."

Oops ,she liked them older maybe he shouldn't have gotten rid of the young guard. " Are you attracted to me like I think you are , Cain ?" He answered her with a kiss so full of carnal craving she felt dizzy. Their embrace was ended when they heard a man scream.

" That sounded like my bodyguard. "

"Stay here . Get dressed and stay here!" He raced off gun in hand. He found the bodyguard nearby in the forest on the ground. He was bleeding everywhere. Cain kneeled beside him. The man's neck had been nearly ripped off. Another wound was to his leg. " Claw and bite marks.An animal did this ?"

" Red eyes. " gurgled the bodyguard. Choking on his blood. " Wolf. Red." He died.

" DG . " Cain raced back to the river. He sighed. She was putting her jeans on. Then he heard rustling. He looked. He saw a wolf. The wolf saw him. Red eyes the wolf had. Then the wolf eyed DG and started running towards her.

" DG run! " He yelled but the wolf pounced on her. He tried shooting but he couldn't get a good aim. He lunged at the wolf. " Take me instead .Anyone but her! " The wolf had bitten DG yet ,he turned and sinked his teeth into Cain's shoulder. Cain screamed and dropped his gun. DG grabbed his gun as the wolf sinked his teeth in him again. DG shot the wolf . It whimpered. Cain used all his strength to throw him.  
DG shot it repeatedly unttil she blew it's head off.

She ran over to Cain. " Cain! "

Cain knew what had happened. Red eyes. Werewolf. He was already feeling the change. He was becoming a werewolf. He chuckled. Small price to pay to keep the woman he loved alive. He passed out in her arms.


	2. DG's Guard Wolf

Title: What I Want

Chapter title: DG's Guard Wolf

Characters, Pairing: DG/Cain,

Summary: A wolf rescues DG.

Warning: post series , AU , violence ,mature content

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of the Wizard of Oz nor Tin-Man.

Cain woke up in Raw's village . He felt something heavy on his stomach. DG asleep. He could tell just by her scent. Her scent drove him mad before ,now heighted it was nearly unbearable. He looked at his surroundings. He smelled another scent. Raw. He looked at his friend. Raw knew. He could tell. He mouthed to him ' Don't tell. ' Raw nodded and left. Cain took his good arm and petted her hair. She moaned. By the Gods that turned him on. He needed to leave. He needed to get away from her.

He slowly moved her and got up. He grabbed his gun and hat. He looked at his sleeping princess. He kissed her forehead. " I don't expect you to understand but I'm doing this because I love you. " He whispered and started to leave but froze when he heard her saw I love you ,Wyatt. It took everything in him to move.

At first he walked away from Raw's camp. Raw knew he couldn't stop. Then Cain ran as far and fast as he could. He felt himself changing. His eyes burned and he felt his body alter. Soon he was in his new wolf shape. He took shelter in a nearby cave.

Morning came and DG woke up. Raw was there . " He left. No return." Raw said.

" Well I'm going to go bring him back. "

" Things change."

" Yes they did.We finally. I love him Raw. He's wounded. I need to care of him. I need him."

" DG love Cain a lot. Always knew."

" Yes. I love him so much and I need to be with him. " With that she left on horseback to find her tin man. Raw shook his head.

DG was riding near the cave when she saw Cain's coat nearby. She got off the horse and picked it up. She heard a noise. " Cain ? "  
It wasn't Cain but a bear. DG tried to get back on her horse but it ran off. Suddenly a greyish brown wolf came out of nowhere. He was holding a gun in his mouth. He dropped the gun and distracted the bear. DG picked it up and shot the bear dead.

She then pointed the gun to the wolf. " I need a reason not to shoot you ! One of your friends killed my bodyguard and injured the man I love! This is gun . I gave him it. It's engraved ! How do you have his gun?!" She started crying and fell to her knees. " Where are you, Wyatt ? Are you well ? Do regret what we did ?"

She felt licking on her face. She opened her eyes and saw the wolf whimpering. The wolf nuzzled up to her and continued to lick her face. She giggled. " Okay ,okay. Your different. I'm sorry I threatened to shoot you. " As soon as she started giggling he became playful. " You saved my life. Cain would be grateful. I still don't know how you have his gun. There's something familar about you . How odd. Well you protected me so I shall protect you. "

She petted his head. " You shall be my guard wolf ,okay. Nobody will mess with us. We watch each other's back. What do you say?" The wolf licked her face. " I'll take that as a yes. Do you have a home ?" As if the wolf knew what she was saying he pulled her to follow it. It led her to the cave that had the rest of Cain's stuff.

" He's been here. Have you been guarding him too ? " The wolf nuzzled up to her. " Thank you. Maybe he went out . I'll just wait here then. He's got some explaining to do. Ditching me. If he changed his mind about me then he should be man enough to tell me. I'm not worthy of him .Maybe he figured that out."

The wolf pounced on her making her fall on her back. His head nuzzled in her chest and he licked her neck and face. DG laughed so hard. " Well at least you like me. You need a name ? What to call you ? I know. You protect me like my favorite tin man so I shall call you Tin." The wolf stopped and DG swore his red eyes were saying 'You can't be serious.' " Deal with being named Tin . I like it. " Tin huffed.

Hours passed and DG fell asleep. Tin dragged Cain's clothes outside. Tin transformed into Cain. Cain got dressed. He walked back into the cave. He brushed her hair from her face. " No matter where I go you'd follow ,wouldn't you ? Probably get in a whole lot of trouble along they way.I'd have to rescue you like today. "

DG opened her eyes. " Cain ! Your okay ! " She hugged him. " I'm furious with you! You left me!"

" Something happened and I needed to get away. It's not cause you think your not worthy of me. Silly princess."

" How'd you know that ?"

" It... was obvious. I love you very much ,Deege."

" I love you too. "

They embraced.


	3. The Eyes Reveal All

Title: What I Want

Chapter title: The Eyes Reveal All

Characters, Pairing: DG/Cain

Rating: R

Summary: DG finds out the truth...

Warning: post series , AU , violence ,mature content Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of the Wizard of Oz nor Tin-Man.

She pulled away. " Where's Tin? The wolf. " She started looking for him around the cave.

" He's not here. '' He pulled her by the waist to his front. He buried his head in her shoulder and inhaled her scent. Her moan sent his body into overdrive.

" Are you sniffing me ? " She turned her head and noticed red flicks in his eyes that seemed to grow the more he inhaled her scent. "Tin had those eyes." Cain pulled away and turned from her. " You got bit by a red eyed wolf. You left because you said something happen. A wolf with your gun saves me. You know I don't feel worthy of you. I told Tin that. Wyatt tell me the truth. If our love means anything."

" It means everything!" He growled and looked back at her. His eyes were now completely red.

" If your a werewolf you need to know my love hasn't changed. Our lives have but not my love for you."

" How do you know about werewolves ?"

" Their are myths about them on the Other Side. Books,movies. Your immortal. Sometimes called Lycans. " She moved closer to him and took his arm. She made him touch her body. " Heightened senses ,particularly smell. You like my scent." She felt him growl. " Don't wolves mate for life ?"

He was becoming even more aroused by her. " Yesss." He growled. " I don't want to turn you."

"Pity since I view you as my soulmate. We can discuss turning later. I have a feeling ,namely in my legs that you need a release. "

He growled again. " Our first time should be special not like this. I ... I can take care of it myself."

" I love you ,Wyatt Cain. I turn ,one way or the other. I'd prefer you doing it but..."

" You can't be serious! Your the Heir to the O.Z. !"

" We both know that royal life is sucking every thing out of me that makes me me. I'm a farm girl.I'm Wyatt Cain's girl. I'm looking at what I want. I'm looking at what makes be feel so alive!"

He grabbed her face and his tongue ravished her mouth. She could feel his fangs. His eyes burned with passion. He parted to breath. " You really would give up everything ?"

" And then some. Make love to me my sweet Tin." He smiled at the name she had given him. " Lick me like you did as a wolf, please." Their foreheads touched.

His tongue licked her cheek. Sweet little licks that he noticed made her smile. His tongue moved to her chin and worked it's way up to her mouth. Her tongue was there longing for him. They both moaned into each other mouths. " Gods you taste as sweet as you smell. You really do want me I can smell your arousal. Why me?"

" I'm addicted to you ,Wyatt Cain. Your my drug. Now give me my fix. Claim me.Pour your scent over me! " She whimpered.

His hand moved down her pants and rubbed her moistness. He growled. "Is this really what you want ?"

" Yes! Yes!"

"I'm not comfortable with turning you .I may never be but I'll claim you. We can't go back to the lives we had before. Well I can't."

" I know but we have each other . Can that be enough for you ? "

He answered her by quickening his hand movements. She screamed. " Your my mate DG ,werewolf or not you will always be my mate." 


	4. Save Me If It's Worth Saving Me

Title: What I Want

Chapter title: Save Me If It's Worth Saving Me

Characters, Pairing: DG/Cain , Jeb

Rating: R

Summary: tragic events lead to to another being turned.

Warning: post series , AU , violence ,mature content Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of the Wizard of Oz nor Tin-Man.

DG giggled.

" What's so funny ? I'm trying to seduce you and your laughing."

" Your teeth tickle my neck."

"Oh really?" Oh how she was gonna regret telling him that. He playfully rubbed his teeth against her neck. He could feel her giggle and get goosebumps. " Why didn't you ever tell me you felt the same way ?"

" Why didn't you ? Mostly I was scared it wasn't mutual. You needed time to heal. I've always loved you. It's unconditional."

And that's what she was radiating. He could finally give it a name. Their bond. Their love was unconditional. Limitless. " Thank you."

" I didn't really get a say in the matter. Nor would I stop this if I could. Turn me or not you have me for this life and beyond."

He swept her of her feet and laid her down. He was about to kiss when he growled in pain. " Wyatt, what's wrong?!"

" I'm changing.I'm sorry but us making love will have to wait."

She smiled and held his hand. " We have all the time in the world. Let me comfort you."

" I don't want you to see this!" He growled.

"Tough. I'm not going anywhere."

He grasped her hand tightly as he changed. She watched Cain's hand become Tin's paw. She petted his fur and smiled. She hugged him and kissed his forehead. She laid back down. " Come on! Your not gonna hump me but lick away. " He pounced on her and started licking her everywhere and anywhere. His teeth ripped at her shirt so he could have access to her nipples. He suckled them and she screamed.

Then she heard a gunshot and she opened her eyes. Tin was whimpering and bleeding. She looked over to see who shot him. It was Jeb.  
" You idiot! You shot your Dad! " She looked Cain over . The bullet had gone through his leg but he wasn't licking his wound. She finally realized he was licking hers frantically. The bullet had went him into her. " Owww."

Tin transformed back into Cain much to Jeb's horror. "Dad!?" Cain looked over at Jeb ,Cain's eyes were so red. " Help her!"

" Wyatt , your naked." DG said weakly. " I love the view but your son might not." she chuckled weakly. Even shot she had to make sure that the tension in the air was lessened.

" Son ,help her while I get dressed! Now!" Cain growled.

Jeb went over to DG. "I'm sorry ,Princess. You both have been missing and we heard about your bodyguard's death. I saw you being attacked. I reacted. What ? Why is my dad a wolf?"

" Werewolf bit him. He wasn't attacking me. He was ...ummm playing. " Her cheeks blushed on her pale face.

Jeb looked at her wound and sighed. " Keep pressure on it. " DG held her side tightly. Jeb walked over to his frantic father who was zipping up his pants. " It's not good dad. She wouldn't survive on the ..." Jeb choked up. He saw his father's face become so pale and lost.

Cain pushed his son aside and limped to DG. He laid beside her. He was too overwhelmed to hide his emotions and started weeping. He howled in pain. Ever the nurturer . DG caressed his cheek. " No regrets. I just wish I didn't have to leave you soon. Don't make me leave you. Please. Please let me be your mate for life. I never wanna leave your side."

" Are you sure ? What if you regret it?"

" A lifetime with you I would never regret but you living a lifetime alone . I ...I 'd never..."

His eyes grew a deep shade of crimson and she saw his fangs. She brushed the hair off her neck and pointed to it. " My neck so everyone knows we belong to each other." She felt his teeth on her and the crunch as his fangs punctured her. She gasped but smiled. Cain never took his eyes off her.

She felt the change immediately. She could smell the blood ,hers and his. His longing.His pain. " It's working! I feel so alive!" She gasped and passed out. Cain pulled away and kissed her on her forehead.

He looked over at his son. Jeb was shocked and disgusted. Cain limped over. " Help me remove the bullet you put in her."

"I didn't ..It wasn't.."

"I know. She knows. Thank you for trying to protect her. We need to get that bullet out. You get Raw quickly. I'll help her as much as I can."

"Dad you still have your own gunshot wound to tend to."

" I'm fine. There's pressure on it.I'll live. Get Raw!"

Jeb left to get Raw. Cain went over to DG. Her eyes flickered open. They were red. She smiled. " Hello Mate."


	5. Can You Feel It In The Air Tonight

Title: What I Want

Chapter title: Can You Feel It In The Air Tonight

Characters, Pairing: DG/Cain , Jeb,Raw

Rating: R

Summary:.Never alone again

Warning: post series , AU , violence ,mature content

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of the Wizard of Oz nor Tin-Man.

Cain built a fire and santized his razor and anything else that could be of use. He walked back over to her. " This is gonna hurt. Here's a stick. Cleaned it up as much as I could. Feel free to bite on it. "

She grabbed it. " Thank you. I trust you."

" I'm beginning to wonder if your faith in me is misplaced. Over the past day you have been attacked by a bear ,a wolf, shot by my son, turned into a werewolf by me."

DG laughed even though it hurt. " Just another fun filled week in the life of DG."

He started the process of removing the bullet. She bit into the stick and screamed but remained as still as possible. Finally he got the bullet. Soon after Raw arrived with Jeb. Raw healed her. " Mates for life. As it should be." DG smiled.

" Thank you Raw." DG said.

Raw looked at both Cain and DG. " You can't come back to village."

" I understand. Dogs and cats don't usually get along." DG symphathized to the sad Raw.

" Brought food ,clothes." Raw said.

" I'll bring more stuff later. " said Jeb. " Raw and I talked. I'm very weirded out by this but I'm glad your not facing this alone dad." He hugged his father. " I'm gonna go. We can figure out what to do tomorrow."

"Bye son and thank you."

" Are you thank me for shooting your ma - ummm.Can I call her your girlfriend for now."

" Girlfriend's good. I meant thank you for accepting DG."

" Your never more alive than when your around her. Take care of each other."

Jeb walked out with Raw. Raw turned and smiled. Jeb noticed this. " Your smiling?"

" Yes. She's in heat. Brother you will be in three months."

" What?! We better stop them. What if they don't know this?"

"Deep down they know. He smells it. He knows she in heat."

" Ewww. So much therapy I'm gonna need from that visual." Jeb walked away shaking his head. Raw laughed.

Inside the cave DG and Cain studied each others faces. He kissed her nose. " Your sexy with red eyes ,princess."

" Says the man who found a way to get even sexier than he already was. " She leaned in and licked his lips. He growled. " You like that Tin Wolf? I want you . Gosh you weren't kidding about the smell. I can smell your sweat and your heat." She nibbled at his neck.

"Speaking of heat ,ummm." He could barely think with all her nibbling.

" I'm in heat I know. We can stop if you don't want to be a father again. I understand if you don't want kids ,let alone cubs. "

" You don't want kids?" he sounded hurt.

" You didn't understand ,okay. I want kids ,especially with you but above all I want you. So I would give up that dream to be with you. Sounds like we share the same dream though. You sounded so injured."

He pulled her tightly to him and started undressing what was left of her clothes. She swore he was thanking her. He wasn't wearing a shirt so all he had to strip out of was his pants. The heat between them was almost overwhelming. It filled the air. They were sweating and panting and they had just started. He moved inside her. It sent pleasured shock waves through out her body. He was gentle with her but she could sense he was holding back ,afraid to hurt her.

" Let it out ,Wyatt. I can handle it. I give as good as I get. Give in to whatever primal desires you have. I trust you." She bit in to his shoulder and he howled. It set off every trigger in his body. He gave in to every carnal urge. Neither would be able to walk straight for a week but neither would care. He thrusted into her hard and deep. Biting at her breasts leaving marks. She left marks on him too. Making love was their mating dance. The finalization in their claiming of each other.

When morning came Jeb visited the cave ,he had Azkadellia with him. They saw two wolves curled up together. A greyish brown one and a jet black one. The black one was resting while the other one licked her face and guarded her.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: post series , AU , violence ,mature content... Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the story of the Wizard of Oz nor Tin-Man.

Cain transformed before DG. She was still sleeping. Cain watched her with a protective ,loving gaze while he talked about what had happened since before the bodyguards death. Leaving out the heavy makeout sessions and naked DG in the river of course.

Jeb smirked. He soon realized while his dad knew about werewolf mating he didn't know how short her pregnancy would be. " Dad , you know your gonna be a dad again ,right?"

Cain blushed. " Umm how did you know that ? I only picked up the scent this morning."

" Raw told me the facts and some of them it's obvious you don't know." Jeb snickered. Az tried to control her giggles. Jeb had explained it to her. Man was her sister and Cain in for some shocks. " Dad, heh , werewolf pregnancies last about three months and a female can carry between four to six cubs."

Cain nearly passed out. "Four to six?! She's tiny how is she gonna ! What have I done to her ?!"

Az felt bad for him. " The wolf in her can handle it. It's the cubs that are the main concern. Some may not survive."

Cain walked over to his wolf lover and petted her black fur. " How would you even survive a baby you carried dying ?"

DG transformed. Naked. Az and Jeb covered their eyes. " Let's leave the two love wolves alone for a couple minutes." Az nearly begged. She left. Jeb followed.

Cain grabbed a blanket to cover her. He noticed she was already showing. She petted her swollen belly. He saw her holding back tears. " I'm not saying this will be easy but if I have to face tragedies I know I will eventually be okay with you by my side." She hugged him tightly. " What about you ,Wyatt ? How will you handle losing one of our babies?"

" It'll hurt like hell but I feel the same. If I must go through it I need you by my side." Cain kissed her. They heard Az scream. They raced out. There was seven wolves waiting for them. All had red eyes.

A silver furred one stepped up. They were shocked that he could talk. " You killed my brother. He was the king of our pack. I challenge you. You win you become the king of the pack. You lose you die and your mate and cubs become mine."

Cain growled and his eyes turned red. " She's not property and neither are our kids. You touch her you will die!"

" You can not turn this challenge down. It would be very unhealthy for your mate if you do. This challenge will not take place until after your cubs are born. I am very interested to see how many cubs survive the birth. If their strong enough. Mostly I need to see if your mate will breed strong warriors or weaklings. If the latter I shall have my way with her then kill her." the wolf chuckled.

DG held on to Cain to make sure he didn't attack. She could feel his rage boiling. She nuzzled her nose into his neck , calming him. " Then we shall meet in three months. Where? "

" I will come back in three months time. Here is were we will fight. Here is where you must live until then. Do not run away . We will find you and you know we will." The wolf and his pack left.

Cain comforted DG. "Nothing will divide us. Nothing."

Az went back to the castle and informed her parents of the events. DG was disinherited but given an endless supply of platnium. Cain and Jeb worked on building a cabin for DG to birth in. The cabin was near the cave keeping their promise not to leave area. DG grew bigger everyday. Glitch came to live with them as did Jeb.

The mornings belonged to Cain and DG. That was their alone time and Glitch found that out when he interupted their alone time and DG ,yes ,DG growled and showed fangs until Glitch took the hint and left them alone. Cain and DG's mornings were full of passion. They bonded ,cuddled , and made love. They fell deeper and deeper in love. They were so in tune to the other that when Raw visited he said they were two halves of the same person. Cain would rub Shea butter over her swollen belly. He loved her pregnant. He couldn't get enough of her.

When they turned into their wolf forms he never left her side except for that one time near the end of her pregnancy when she bit him after she said he was suffocating her with his overprotectiveness. Wolf Cain went in a corner a licked his wounds both physical and emotional. An hour after Wolf DG came to him nuzzling up to him and apologizing in her own way.

The day finally arrived for the babies to be born. Glitch,Az, Jeb , Ahamo,and the Queen waited in the dining room while DG birthed in the bedroom she shared with Cain. Raw helped with the delivery. He informed them that they would be born cubs and change into their human form within an hour.

Atticus Weston was born first. His fur was a dark brown. Dahlia Rose was born with black fur . Ambrosia Lila was born with blonde fur. Their joy was quickly turned to sadness when their last child was born still born. A blonde girl. She was named Dottie. All three of their children when they turned into their human form had brilliant blue eyes like their parents. A worn out DG and a sad but overall grateful Cain bonded with their newborns on their bed.

Cain looked at his mate.Tears shining in his eyes. " You did good Kiddo ,you did good."

Outside a wolf watched then headed back to inform his leader. "Only one died. A girl at that ,even better. Hmm she birthed three girls and only one boy. No matter she's proven herself a good breeder. Let them bury their dead girl ,then the match will begin."

Cain hugged Dahlia. DG watched as the other babies slept. Dahlia kept sneezing and with every sneeze she transformed. One sneeze ,wolf .Next sneeze human. DG smiled. Somebody was already Daddy's favorite not that she ever would say that out loud. It didn't shock DG though. Dahlia had DG's hair color and Cain had named her. Cain wanted her to have a D at the beginning just like his DG.

Cain cooed at his little girl. " Who's the cute sneezing princess you are ,you are. " "ACHOO!'' poor little girl transformed back into a pup. The black pup nuzzled into his chest. She stopped sneezing. Cain looked at her proudly. " Looks like she's a pup today or until she sneezes again."

DG sighed. Today was the day they would bury their stillborn. She dragged herself out of bed. She also knew that stupid wolf would show up any moment for the challenge. At least he seemed to be gracious enough to let them bury Dottie first. They walked near the river. Jeb had already dug a grave. DG planned to plant flowers nearby so her daughter wouldn't be lonely. Jeb held Atticus and DG cradled Ambrosia. Cain held on to pup Dahlia. They all put a single rose on her grave. It was a short and bittersweet ceremony.

As they walked up the wolf pack was waiting for them. " The time has come. " said the silver wolf. Cain transformed into his wolf form. The silver wolf continued. " If you win you will be able to talk in wolf form as will your mate and children. " He then snickered. "Not that you will win but I'm supposed to give you the rules." The silver wolf lunged at Wolf Cain. Cain smacked him with his paw.

DG smiled. " Did I mention my fiancee's been training . Go baby! " DG said ,now she was holding pup Dahlia ,who seemed to be watching the fight. Dahlia growled at her dad's enemy. " Good girl ,who'd daddy's little girl ,you are. Tell him to punch the evil wolf."

The silver wolf struck again but this time made contact. Biting in Cain's right front leg. He yelped. Dahlia squirmed out of DG's arms and raced to her father's side. She licked his wounds then turned to the silver wolf. Although tiny and with very little power behind her growl. Her rage knew no bounds. Her fur stuck up and her eyes beemed red. She lunged at the enemy. The silver wolf laughed. With one swift kick he threw the little pup. She went flying and yelped when she landed. Wolf Cain fummed at the mouth.

The other wolves backed up. The silver wolf had broken their code. Never hurt a newborn pup. He was on his own. Wolf Cain striked the silver wolf and sunk his fangs into his neck. The other wolves heard a noise. They turned to see papays coming towards them. Some still loyal to silver wolf fought them and lost. The ones not loyal to their leader anymore ran behind DG. They viewed her as their queen now.

The silver wolf bleeding purfusely saw this. " Traitors! Fine you want him as your new king! See how long he lasts! " The silver wolf raced off with a couple of the papay after him. They weren't about to let their dinner get away. The remaining wolves and papays bowed in front of DG and Wolf Cain.

Wolf Cain ran to Dahlia's side. She whimpered. He licked her. He howled. DG ran over . " What's wrong? Oh my ! Raw we need your help!"


	7. Chapter 7

Raw ran over so did they wolves and papay. Raw looked at the little pup. A stick had punctured her stomach. Raw slowly took out the stick and began the healing process. He shook his head. " She'll scar but live. Hurt newborn. Evil man. " He put Dahlia down and she licked him. Wolf Cain walked over to Raw. Raw began to heal his wounds.

" Thank you friend ,for everything. " Wolf Cain said.

" You great king. Not only to wolves." Raw pointed. Wolf Cain turned and saw the papay and wolves bowing.

A brown female wolf stepped forward. " Your now our king. We deem you are king even though the match didn't end in death. He broke a vow. You and your mate are honorable. We would be honored to follow you. " she said.

DG smiled proudly at her mate. " Achoo!" DG looked and saw Dahlia had transformed again. She sighed. " Can you fix that Raw?" Raw laughed and nodded no.

" Achoo!" Cain nuzzled his sneezing princess. " Daddy. " Cain transformed and held his little cub. " Did you hear that ? She called me daddy."

DG smiled and blushed. " We heard. Ummm ,Sweetie your naked. " DG looked over at Jeb who had his face covered and was mumbling something about so much therapy.

Cain blushed and put his clothes on. " I've never been king. I'm humbled. You guys can be free and live your own lives if you want. " Cain told the animals. " My home is DG and my four wonderful children. " He smiled at Jeb and his babies. " I don't really want to stray far from here. Dottie's here."

" Then we shall guard our lost princess. We will take up camp in your cave and come here each day. " said the female wolf. The papay nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I feel better knowing she will never be alone and always protected." DG said ,tears streamed down her face. Cain cradled both pup Dahlia and DG. " Let's go home." Cain kissed her forehead.

Later that night after DG had put Atticus and Ambrosia in their cribs she got in bed and watched Cain play with the still pup Dahlia. Cain smiled. " I think she likes being a wolf more. Deege she reminds me so much of you."

" You know I think she sneezes on purpose to get your attention." DG informed him. Dahlia growled at her. " You did not just growl at me! Listen young lady you may have your dad wrapped around your finger. With your damsel in distress - ... Oh my gods she is me. She a mini -me."

Cain laughed hysterically. " I told you and you both have me wrapped around your little fingers and you both use it to your advantage. I'm a willing victim. Hopelessy in love ,especially with my first princess. I mean Wolf Queen. " He nuzzled into her neck.

" I'm gonna put Dahlia to bed and then come back here and we can have some fun. " DG nibbled his ear. Dahlia growled. " She's really possessive of you tin man."

" I wonder who she got that from."

" If you wanna get lucky you might wanna take that back."

Dahlia jumped off the bed. DG sighed. " She's such a daredevil."

"Again I wonder who she got that from."

DG got up. Dahlia scratched at the door. " I'm coming." She opened the door and Dahlia went running into Jeb's room. Jeb smiled and pulled her close. DG awed. She went back into her room. " She's sleeping in Jeb's room. So cute."

" That is cute." He pulled the covers over and motioned for her to join her in bed. She did. They held each other.

" I'm proud of you ,Wyatt. Your a great dad and you'll be a great king. I wouldn't mind getting pregnant one more time but that's it. I wanna mourn Dottie first and marry you - finally."

" I would have married you sooner . Your the one who wanted to wait till after the children were born. Silly nonsense about not looking good in a wedding dress. You were a gorgeous, sexy pregnant woman. Silly Sweetheart."

" Well maybe I should reconsider and let you keep me barefoot and pregnant." She pulled the covers over them.

" No arguements here."

On a spring day outside of the cave where they concieved their cubs. The wedding of Wyatt Cain and Dorothy "DG" Gale took place. She wore a flowered tiara . Her dress a loose, pastel blue ,off the shoulder dress. Her hair was in a loose updo.This showed off her scar on her neck. Her werewolf mark. She showed it proudly.

Cain wore a brown suit very near the color of his fur when he turns in a werewolf. All the wolves and papay were in attendance. DG waved at them. Tutor married them and before he could say ' you may kiss the bride' they were already in a steamy embrace. It was already decided that their cubs would stay with Jeb and Glitch.

Their wasn't a reception. DG was in heat again and everyone could tell. She was flushed and sweating. She needed release. Cain and DG left quickly. The cave was to be their honeymoon place. They didn't make it to the cave. He carried her into the river to cool her off. " Damn it woman why didn't you tell me?"

" I wanted us to marry when I was in heat again. How did I know that it was gonna come early. I'm glad I'm only in heat once an annual. I don't think I could survive this monthly. " She noticed he looked guilty. " It's a small price to pay my love. Besides our cubs will have more sibilings after today. I might even reconsider and let us have an even bigger litter. We have the help. Maybe 13 ,14 cubs?"

Cain's eyes beemed with joy. " Deege , I ...''

" Continue to be the great father you are. Plus being in heat is a bitch. If you don't fuck me I have to put up with it a whole month. It's only been two weeks and I wanna rip my ovaries out."

" If I could carry them -" " Oh please Boy Scout you maybe strong but one week of being pregnant and you'd kill yourself and I'm not even gonna go into the labor. You try pushing out a furry , clawed watermelon out of your well... then see if you really wanna carry cubs."

" Okay now I feel bad that you have to go through it ,maybe we should wait till your out of heat."

" No.No. It's worth it. When I hold them in my arms and see their tiny faces both as cubs and humans. I just I feel... I can't describe it." He watched how she glowed as she talked." When you hold our kids, our kids. Life that we made together. I'm just ...I'm whole."

He pulled her into a moist ,carnal kiss. She growled and ripped his shirt. He sighed. " I've lost more shirts since we got together."

DG snorted. " You should be naked or at least shirtless all the time. Your hotter nude."

"So are you. I don't wanna rip your dress though. One of our daughters might wanna wear it someday." He gently helped her out of her dress. He briefly left the water and placed her dress and the remaining of his clothes on the ground. He ran back in naked. He grabbed her and swung her around. " My wife! Your finally my wife ! "

He showered her with kisses all over her face. He pulled up her leg and inserted himself in her and they gently rocked together. He looked in her eyes, she looked drugged. He had that effect on her. " I never thought I could feel this way or be this happy again. Your a gift and you've given me gifts ." He licked her neck and whispered. "Thank you."

"Anytime Cowboy. " She moved in a quicker pace. He could smell her on the verge. He thrusted harder . Her inner walls tightened and he bit down into her shoulder. He exploded in her. She felt his seed running through her belly. Such a fiery feeling. He kept up the pace determined to make her cum. She clung to him and clawed into his back as she came and their juices mixed. They fell into the water.

When they got up he saw her with such a satisfied look. " Much better." she said and started backstroking around him. His mouth would play with her nipples. He could smell her arousal again ,spurring his own erection. He pulled her close and drew her out on to the ground were they made love again and again.

Three months later Wyatt Cain Jr, a blonde male cub, and his two sisters a brown cub named Charlotte Jane ,and a black cub named Tallulah "Tally" Harper were born. Weston ,Ambrosia , and Dahlia (all in cub form) licked their new siblings. Their were no stillbirths. No unborn to bury which was a relief to both Wyatt and DG. DG kissed her husband and then transformed into her wolf shape and let her cubs nurse from her.

Jeb walked in. Cain could since fear from him. He pulled his son aside " Something happened ?"

" Yeah ,Dad. I fell in love."

Cain hugged him. " That's great! Why are you fearful?"

" She' s a werewolf ,Dad. I wanna become like you so I can be with her forever."

"WHAT!!"

DG's head raised and Weston and Ambrosia hid behind DG. The new pups looked at each other like they were saying 'We're new hear but this can't be good.' Dahlia ran over to her father and half brother. She whimpered. Jeb picked her up and cradled her. " Dad you scared my Dahlia !"

DG chuckled. Dahlia had both Cain men under her paw. Cain watched Jeb coo and nuzzle his little cub sister. He smiled against his will. Jeb loved her even though she was part cub and a half sibling. He was proud of Jeb for accepting her and his other sibilings. " I'm in love with Coraline." Jeb said.

Cain sighed. " I killed her father. She should hate us."

" She doesn't. It's complicated but I love and she loves me. Heck even possessive Dahlia her approves."

" Happy brotha. " said a sweet voice. It came from Dahlia. She yawned and gave her dad her best sad puppy dog look. Cain grunted. DG laughed. Dahlia and her puppy look the only thing to conquer Cain's heart besides her.

" I approve. I'm guessing you want her to turn you. " Jeb nodded yes. Dahlia jumped into her father's arms and started licking his face. " The power of the Gale women. I've fought many a battle and won but leave it to raven haired princesses to win over me. " He chuckled and looked over at his mate who he could have sworn was laughing at him.


	8. Chapter 8

The Final Chapter

Jeb and his brown haired and eyed mate Coraline wed with only Cain ,DG,Glitch , and the cubs present.

" I ,Jeb Cain take you Coraline Ashton to be my wife , my mate , my lover for all my days and beyond." Jeb choked back tears. He put the ring on her finger and showed his wrist. Coraline was in a white laced gown. Her eyes were red and she punctured her fangs into his wrist. Cain looked away He hated seeing any child of his bleeding.

Jeb smiled as the pain turned into a mad rush coarsing through his body. He felt like was gonna pass out but it passed. He felt his senses burn. So this how it feels. I can smell her scent. I can smell the heat that radiates off of my dad and DG. Coraline has the same heat towards me. This is incredible! Jeb thinks and pulls Coraline into a kiss so steamy everyone is blushing. He turns to Tutor. " Anyway we can speed this up." Jeb's eyes are now red. He holds his bride possessively. He can't control his urges and licks her neck.

" OOOkkkayy. Coraline want him as your husband ,mate ,blah ,blah?" Tutor asks as his eyes roll.

" Yesss." She growls.

" Your married." Tutor walks off shaking his head ,vowing that's the last Cain wedding he will ever do.

Cain coughs. " Your brothers and sisters are watching." He pointed to the wolf cubs who had their paws covering thier eyes. " Your embaressing them."

Jeb chuckled and hugged his father. " I know it's crazy but I'm glad this all happened. I have siblings and a beautiful bride. I'm happy dad,truly." That made Cain's day ,heck , annual.

Cain watched as Jeb quickly left with Coraline. DG smiled. Coraline was in heat. Cain would be a grandad in a few months. " You smelled it didn't you ? Coraline ? Your gonna be a grandfather soon." DG remarked.

" That's not the only thing I smell. When were you gonna tell me ? " Cain looked at his bride.

" When I got over the shock. I'm not supposed to get pregnant unless I'm in heat. I don't know how this happened ?"

Cain pulled her into an erotic embrace. " It's a miracle. Destiny just like us." They kissed and turned into their wolf forms. Their cubs followed them into the sunset.

Meanwhile in Central City Prison. A long brown haired man with shades on walked into an interrigation room and sat down. In walked Zero.

" Who the hells are you ? " Zero asked.

" Marko Ashton. ' The man took off his shades reavling peircing silver eyes. " We have an enemy in common."

" So. Not much I could do here to whoever you hate."

" That can be remedied."

" Besides there's only one man I want revenge against is -"

" Wyatt Cain." They both said.

Zero smiled wickedly. " I think this a start of a beautiful friendship."

A/N : There will be a sequel. It'll be up soon.


End file.
